You're a Transport? LAME
Lounge - Iacon -- The Past The lounge is smoky inside, as if many automotive engines have been unhealthily burning oil here or as if the filter units on the mufflers of the occupants are not up to regulation. Through the haze, one can make out well-worn benches and chairs scattered around even tables. There are dartboards on the walls bearing the faces of various Decepticons, such as Straxus and Scorponok. Curiously, there is also a dartboard that displays Alpha Trion, who has had a second moustache drawn over his normal moustache. A galactic pool ball table, with little planetary rings around the pool balls, is set up in one corner, though most of the sticks are bent, broken, or missing, and the chalk is frequently swiped. There is also what was once a strategic planning box table, but it has been converted into a gaming table, with a secret hole, just for aces, that only ace holes use. Sentinel Prime. Legendary warrior. Legendary leader. Legendary drunk. And that is him, right now, passed out on a couch in the lounge, a bit of booze splattered across his frame. "Uhhthhh... kick... your aft... Straxus... utthhhh..." he mutters in his sleep. Runner is waking up under a table. His head is a bit fuzzy and he is having trouble remembering what happened last night. Wierd words seems to emerge from the fog of his memories... Rodimus, Crystal City, Orion Pax... He rises to his feet and knocks his head under the table, "Ouch!..." Ultra Magnus wanders in from the Nurse's office, still rubbing an optic from his recharge period. Upon awakening, he's been barraged with at least a dozen reports of a drunken horny Prime, a delerious Engineer, and one a angry Dinobot. As Magnus saunters through the room, he attracts some ... unwanted and questioning glares, which he doesn't acknowledge. Instead, he walks over towards the couch and Sentinel Prime; remaining silent for the time being. When Runner hits his head on the table, it makes just enough noise to Sentinel Prime. "--the wha?" he blurts out, sitting upright. He rubs his optics for a moment, then turns his head to the left, and he sees--"GAH! Who the hell are you?!" Sentinel yells at Magnus. Runner pushes the table from over his head, "Who put that damn thing there... someone could get hurt." He raises to his feet and then stumbles as he seems to have some trouble to maintain his balance. "Whooooaa... How comes the walls are moving like that." He nearly falls on Magnus and stops to look up...up at the City Commander, "...who are you?" "Oh, uhh ... My name is Magnus. I'm with that group of confused ... travellers." Ultra Magnus reluctantly states, not intending to run into this group at the moment. When Runner stumbles across him, the City Commander holds out a supportive arm for the Autobot. "And you two would be?" Sentinel Prime slaps his hands against his face. "ARRRRGH! Yeah, you're confused, alright. I'm Sentinel Prime, you dufus! You know? Matrix bearer? Leader of the Autobots? MAYBE you've heard of me? And don't even start rambling about Earth or I'll smack you in the face!" Runner remains silent for a few secondes before sighing, "Oh Primus...not another one." He points at Sentinel, "What he said. So... you're with that Fairway fellow? Where are you from guys? You're all so clueless that I could swear you just came out of the creation factory." Ultra Magnus scratches his helm a bit, looking from Sentinel Prime and back to Runner. "Earth? Never heard of it." he gasps, taking a seat on bar stool and leaning back against a wall. "Well, that's the thing ... we don't know exactly. Some sort of temporary memory loss actually, aside from Fairway's delerium. I take it you've met my first officer Grimlock?" he questions, trying to change the subject. Sentinel Prime swings his legs off the couch and gets into a more comfortable seating position, though he still seems a bit groggy. "Uhhh... Oh, yeah, the guy with the speech impediment. Yeah, I met him, he seemed ok. Well, until he made a crack about my chin. You don't have a problem with my chin, do you?" He glares at Magnus. Runner never met Grimlock, which is probably a good thing but he's not surprised he made a crack into Sentinel's chin... it seems like a lot of people are dreaming to do that... they just don't understand him. The speedster grabs a nearby chair and sits on it before he falls back on the ground... perhaps a little stop at the medbay would be a good idea... if he can reach it. "Oh, not at all. Sentinel Prime you say, leader of the Autobots ... right?" Ultra Magnus questions, leaning forward. He eyes Runner nervously, thinking the bot is going to faceplant into the ground at any moment. "Uhh, is that normal?" Magnus asks, pointing to Prime's drinking buddy. Sentinel Prime takes a moment to point and laugh at Runner as he stumbles all over the place. "OH MAN! Hahaha, look at you, Runner, you can barely stand! Hahaha! Oh, man, but who am I to talk? Yeah, think I'm gonna sit here for a bit..." As Magnus regains his attention. "Yeah, I am the leader of the Autobots. Glad you figured it out. And yeah, that's normal. You don't have a problem with THAT, do you?" Runner grabs his head, "Urrg. I've been abusing the bottle a little too much I think. Good thing that old fart of Kup didn't see me." He glances at Sentinel, "Yeah boss... you're not looking much better than I do... I swear that matrix of you must help you to recover. You drank like twice as much as I did." "Oh, nah ... I party all the time, I'm just no lightweight like your first mate." Ultra Magnus responds, lying right through his robo teeth. It's not something he's fond of doing, but when in rome. The City Commander's interest is piqued when mention of the Matrix occurs, leaning in even further. "Matrix, what's that?" Patchwork is always late to the party...but she shows up, at least, right? The medic finds herself back in the lounge, appearing just as chipper and bouncy as the first time she came in. This time, however, she doesn't wait for an invitation, instead starting right over towards Magnus and the others she does, and doesn't, recognise. Sentinel Prime grins at Runner. "Man, don't call Kup old. He'll throw you right out of a damn window, hahaha! But yeah, I dunno, maybe the Matrix helps me drink more. Guess it was a good idea to leave it in me after all." Magnus asks a silly question, then. "You don't know what the Matrix is? Oh, geeze. Look, it's kind of like, I dunno, a hard drive or something, filled with all the stupid memories of all the stupid morons who got killed before because they fight like little femmebots." Sentinel raises a brow at the newcomer. "Speakin' 'a femmebots..." And yet another newcomer arrives on the scene. A small mech, pure black in color and resembling a turbofox, heads into the lounge, his paws treading lightly on the floor beneath him. It is none other than Cinder, Autobot saboteur! In his jaws he carries a piece of scrap metal, no doubt a new chew toy he's picked up somewhere; simply having it in his posession seems to give him a more cheerful attitude than he usually has. Runner glances at Patchwork, "Hellllllo lady." He simply nods at Prime since the Matrix is pretty much an oddities for him. Good thing Alpha Trion isn't aware of that. "You're new here? The name's Runner." He tries to get up and nearly falls after a few steps so he decides to go back to his seat, "I'm gonna stay here for a moment..." Dealer was sitting in "his" booth the whole time, reading the Autobot Handbook. "Oh, that's weird." Ultra Magnus lies, furrowing his brow. If the Matrix does indeed pass on the wisdom of the previous owner, the City Commander suddenly wishes the next Prime the most luck in the world ... because he won't be getting much from this guy. "Patchwork, greetings! I was just telling our friends how forgetful we've all been lately, and how sick Fairway has gotten. By the way, you don't happen to have a medical staff on hand do you?" "I fight like a femmebot!" Which is likely a good thing, because a butch Patchwork would just be wrong on so many levels. Her hand lifts, waving to Prime before she offers a grin to Magnus. "Hi Ultra Magnus...have you seen Fairway? He seems better today. I think he got hit in the head harder than he realized." Runner's near tumble has the medic turning to peer at him. "You okay? OH! And you called me lady too! I like that, you know...did you tell him that, Prime? You were the first to -ever- do that, you know." Sentinel Prime rubs his head, frowning. "Yeah, the Matrix. Pain in the fender, that thing. I don't get it. There's all this... spiritual nonsense about it. And, uh, the souls of the past and... man, it's just stupid. Forget I said anything." To Patchwork, he answers. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok. I called you a lady? Uh..." He squints. "I... don't remember that. Who are you, again?" "If you ask me," says Dealer, who has his feet up on a crate of the supplies he ships in regularly on his flatbed, "It seems like kind of a lot of superstitious mumbo-jumbo! Aren't we more of an enlightened modern philosophy than that?" Runner smiles at Patchwork, "Well you sure are a lady..." he glances towards Sentinel, "You only remember your name because we keep yelling it at you all day long boss." Cinder glances about at the gathering, and, upon spotting Magnus and Patchwork, moves toward a corner, eyeing them warily. The piece of metal stays in his mouth. Patchwork nods slightly to Prime, head cocking to the side as she studies him. "You called me 'my lady', to be precise. I'm Patchwork...I guess we're not the only ones with trouble remembering." She grins then, optics bright and wide, before she looks back to Runner and nods. "I sure am. And some people are...not." she finishes, somewhat lamely, in Dealer's direction. Ultra Magnus laughs as Patchwork is assaulted on two different fronts, she wasn't kidding when she described Prime and his boys. "If it's such a pain, why carry it at all Ro.. uhh, Sentinel Prime?" Sentinel Prime nods at Dealer. "Yeah! Dealer's right. It's all just a bunch of crap. Those old guys are dead, and you know, even if there is such a thing as a "soul" or a "spark," or whatever, you know, how would some stupid toy store it? It doesn't make any damn sense, man." He squints over at Runner. "Ah, shut up, Runner. *I* can remember my name, fine, it's all these new guys that can't remember, geeze." He spots a little fox-thing with something in its mouth, and Sentinel rises a bit from his couch. "Hey, hey! What do you got, there! Better not be chewing equipment, or I'll kick you out!" Patchwork points out her actual name, and Sentinel blinks. "Huh, oh yeah! Patchwork! Ok, right." At Ultra Magnus's question, he says, "I dunno, I guess I just don't want that dumb old man hassling me." Cinder continues watching the two unfamiliar Autobots for a moment, then he sets his new toy down and looks up at Sentinel. "It's just a piece of scrap metal I found. Figured I could use it as a chew toy." Sentinel Prime sits back down, frowning. "Okay, then. Just don't make a mess of everything." Never mind that it's already a mess in here. "Old man? Who are you referring to Sentinel?" Ultra Magnus questions, leaning in a little more ... almost close enough to smell the enerhol on Prime. "I mean, what does he care?" Patchwork shifts her weight around before she decides on a seat for herself, and settles in it. "So do I get that drink now, Prime? Or were you just teasing me?" she wonders. Jazz walks into the lounge filing away his datapad and looks at the gathered ground. He gives a nod to Dealer and Sentinel Prime. He recognizes the femme bot from last night but now there is a new big guy and with a weird color palette (Red / White / Blue won't be /IN for a few thousand years). "Heya Sentinel...These new people just keep popping up all over the place I see." He stops near Ultra Magnus and looks up at the larger mech "Awfully big fella you are. What they build you for?" Sentinel Prime makes a displeased face. "Ugh... THE old man. Alpha Trion. That friggin' smartaft thinks he's running the show. Well, he doesn't have the guts to run the Autobots but I do! RIGHT GUYS!?" He takes a moment to seethe before he goes on. "Drink?" he drawls at Patchwork. "Uhhh..." He glances at an end table, rummaging through the cans on it, but they're all empty. Many of them clatter to the floor noisily. "Damn, I think we're out!" "Oh, Jazz," Sentinel says, visibly relieved. "Yeah, that guy calls himself "Ultra Magnus." I dunno what the hell he does, though." "Think he's some kind of transport," says Dealer, hopping up to his feet and coming over from the booth to look at Magnus. "See all the wheels." Cinder sits on his haunches and paws at the piece of metal. After a moment he settles down and takes it between his forepaws, and proceeds to chew on it. His ears twitch as he listens to the larger mechs' conversation. "Ultra Magnus, huh?" he murmurs, his voice slightly muffled as he continues to chew on his new toy. "I'll keep that one in mind." "*Transport?*" Sentinel says, scowling. "Laaaame." Dealer looks attentively to the Prime. "You got that right! Need me to go pick up some more... high-test fuel?" "Hell yeah boss!" Runner finally starts to look better and he's able to get up from his char without falling on the ground, "oh yeah we're out... you downed the last keg last night... we will have to find a new provider I think." Sentinel Prime nods over at Dealer. "Yeah, yeah, get the good stuff, Dealer. Yeah, and don't worry about it, Runner. Dealer never lets me down." "Uhh, yeah ... that's me alright. A lame transport designated Autobot, who can't remember how he got here." Ultra Magnus laughs uneasily, leaning back on his stool. His brow furrows a bit when he eyes Cinder, who looks an awfully lot like a certain Foxbot he knows back home. Dealer rubs his chin. "I could, uh, maybe use some escort this time though. The Decepticons have been out in force lately after those new guys showed up." Patchwork rolls her shoulders in a half-shrug. "That's okay. I don't normally get asked to have a drink ever, so it's okay if I don't get one now, either." she decides after a moment before she looks back to Ultra Magnus, nose scrunching up just a bit before she sighs. Patchwork perks up. "Oh, I'll come! Do you have flowers here too? I like flowers." she adds. "What?" asks Dealer, cocking his head on one side. He looks over at Jazz with a quizzical expression. He does not get this chick. mutter patchwork=Exnay on the lowerfa! Ultra Magnus mutters to Patchwork. Patchwork blinks, head tilting to the side as she peers at Magnus, clearly confused. "Do you need repair too? I just want to go out and see more, is all!" That said, she turns towards Dealer, leaning forward in her seat. "Can I come?" Cinder stops chewing for a few seconds as he eyes Magnus, noticing that the much larger mech is eyeing him as well. Then he goes back to chewing. Have to keep his fangs nice and sharp, after all. Dealer gives his easy laugh. "Sure, sure. Hope you have guns though! The Cons like a fat juicy target like me carrying a bunch of high grade back to base." Sentinel Prime smirks at Ultra Magnus. "Ahhh. Don't worry about it, man. You look like a big guy. Bet you could give a 'con a real haymaker. Hell, we could use you to carry our booze around." Our explosive, volatile booze. "Flowers? Ugh, those are organic, aren't they? Yeah, I don't want that in the base! Getting... STUFF everywhere, and clogging up the vents in our computers with their STUFF." Sentinel snorts. "You want some backup, huh, Dealer? Yeah, we can do that. Who wants to go on a booze run?" He raises a hand. Runner shakes his head, "I'm on guard duty in about a hour." He smirks slowly appears on his face, "I'll let you do all the hard work and be ready to receive the booze when you arrive with it." Jazz half nods and walks away from Ultra Magnus not entirely convinced with this one's answer either. At least he looks like a transport but something about the way the guy carries himself. Doesn't feel like a lowly transport. Like Grimlock there is more than meets the eye. He turns to Dealer and shrugs not knowing what 'flowers' are. "I have some, yup," Patchwork assures Dealer with a grin as she bounces up and out of her chair. She nods quickly to Sentinel. "Yup, organic. And some are pretty too...but I promise, I won't bring any into the base, ever." And then she traces an 'X' over her chest, crossing her heart. Ultra Magnus shrugs, "Yeah, I bash in a lot of 'cons. But my /lame/ function keeps me out of the spotlight, you know ... being lame and all." The City Commander throws a half-hearted haymaker and stumbles out of his stool on purpose. While kneeled on the ground, he shoots Patchwork a worried glance ... quickly looking up and allowing it to fall from his visage. "So, what's there to do around here?" <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Psst, Sentinel ... you around?" Sentinel Prime smirks back at Runner. "Man, you're just afraid of the 'cons, buddy." Then he blinks at Patchwork's strange gesture. "Huh? I don't know what that means, but if it means you won't bring any flowers in, *great.* Can't stand organic stuff." Standing up, Sentinel chuckles at Magnus's flailing, and says, "What's to do around here? Well, booze run! That's what we're gonna do right now. If you aren't a sissybot, that is." <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Whaaaaaat." Dealer pauses at the door to listen to his radio, wondering what Specter needs. <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Hey, umm ... you seen Fortress Maximus about?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Oh... SCREW HIM! Probably mixing stuff in his beakers, or whatever he does. Friggin' wuss." Chuckling, the City Commander rises from the floor and crosses his arms. "Oh, I have uh ... a prior engagement to attend to. I'd like nothing more than to bust some skulls with you, but duty calls and all that." Ultra Magnus stammers, inching away from the group and taking a seat further away. Dealer laughs again as he leaves to go make the supply (booze) run. "Good one, Prime!" <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Yeah, well. See, there's this strange looking Decepticon that just rolled in town man." Sentinel Prime shakes his head. "Your loss, dude. But if you don't help bring it, you don't get to drink as much of it, see?" He follows Dealer out, though his gait is a bit unsteady. <88-Autobot> Fortress Maximus says, "Well greetings to you too Sentinel. Did you need to speak with me Specter?" Patchwork nods to Prime. "Thats what it means. I'll see you later, Ultra Magnus...bye!" And with a wave, she turns and follows after the other two. <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Strange new 'con? Gee, that's funny. Who is he?" <88-Autobot> Specter says, "I don't know Prime, he's new looking. And he just punched a neutral scientist, I think he's hitting them up for energon!" Jazz stays in the lounge sitting on one of the sofa checking stuff on his datapad. Booze run are not his cup of tea. Ultra Magnus peers towards Jazz, smiling. If anything is reliant in this time, it's got to be him ... or Kup. But he hasn't seen Kup, so he'll have to settle for the 'rawkin Autobot'. Getting up from his seat, he approaches Jazz and holds out a hand. "Greetings friend, my name is Magnus. I don't believe we've met?" <88-Autobot> Cinder makes a quiet sound in his vocalizer as he listens in. Jazz cracks a friendly smile "Hey there Magnus. The name's Jazz." he simply says shaking the offered hand @ I hope my compatriots were not too rough on you. They can be the loud types but deep down...deeper for some...they are really good guys." <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "What, so the scientists got energon? I knew it!" "Oh of course, I know even the most daft have a heart of gold!" Ultra Magnus replies, shaking the hand merrily. "So, what is there to do around these parts? I know they went on a raid for enerhol, but what about the Decepticons?" Jazz makes a sour face at the mention of the name "Yeah they are a violent gang who enjoys bloodsports and bullying anyone smaller than them or not into the same stuff. Bunch of punks at first but now they are growing in power and while Sentinel does not seem too worried anout them, I am afraid that left unchecked they will do lots of harm in the long run. That's why I work with a network of agents to gather information and try to contain them as much as possible to a few key sectors. Don't know how long we can keep this up before it becomes a full blown war." Cinder keeps chewing on the piece of metal. He seems distracted, but anyone who knows him would also know that he's listening intently. "That is troublesome to hear Jazz. Is there a chance you could schedule a meeting with him at the nearest opportunity? Fortress Maximus that is." Ultra Magnus smiles, releasing the grasp and peering around. For being the Autobot headquarters, this place is a dump. Jazz raises an eyebrow behind his blue visor. "Meet with Maximus? Yeah that can be arranged. You looking for work among the pacifist? Sentinel is kind of hard on Fortress Maximus but there is some truth to it. Maximus is WAY too pacifist to do anything about the Decepticon situation." He looks down "Sad really, the guy could really be an asset if someone gave him a hard enough kick up the aft." Ultra Magnus looks back to Jazz, "Yes, well ... I'm not exactly meaning to speak with him about the war persay. So, what do you do around here Jazz?" he notes, taking a seat across from the Autobot and relaxing back. Cinder looks up finally. "If you're really bored," he comments dryly, "try chewing on something." Wow, Cinder make a joke! Who'd have thought? Jazz gets his feet off the table and sits straight looking up at Magnus "I talk to people and find out stuff, keep tabs on people. I fight the 'good' fight to preserver our way of life." he chuckles "I must sound like one of those interactive recruitment poster haha." <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Hey... what the hell? I'm lookin' at this schematic and... is this guy what I think he is?" <88-Autobot> Dealer says, "What do you think he is?" <88-Autobot> Jazz says, "Which guy?" <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "What's up, boss?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "This... this guy with the wings that's bothering me. The Decepticon." <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "What do you think he is?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "I'm seein' alt mode parts that... huh. They don't look like they'd work together too well, ya know? Unless..." <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "...Unless what?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "I'll tell ya later. Specter, get this data to one of the nerds, if we stil got any on our team." <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Uhh, sure thing boss. You sure you don't need a hand with this mech first?" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "AFTER we kick their afts, I meant!" <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "WHAT THE!? I was right! He turned into a train! So what the frak does he need wings for? That guy ain't right! GET HIM!" <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "Perhaps he's a..." <88-Autobot> Cinder trails off. <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Decepticon? Nah, we covered that already Cinder." <88-Autobot> Dealer says, "He's a thief, is what he is!" <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "No, I mean a...a multichanger." Ultra Magnus gets up from the table and wanders out of the lounge, in search of Alpha Trion or Fortress Maximus. <88-Autobot> Sentinel Prime says, "Yeah. Some kinda FREAK." <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "I...wouldn't call them freaks." <88-Autobot> Dealer says, "I sure would." <88-Autobot> Cinder audibly snorts. <88-Autobot> Cinder says, "I, personally, would love to have three modes." <88-Autobot> Cinder apparently silences everyone. Grimlock enters! There's...not too much to say here, really. He looks over the wreckage of the lounge, and hmphs. "This place am dump." he declares to nobody in particular before he takes a few more steps- glancing around. Curious, maybe? Cinder is in a corner of the lounge, lying down and chewing on a piece of scrap metal that he has between his forepaws. At Grimlock's arrival, he looks up and flicks his ears. He studies the Dinobot for a moment, and then speaks up, commenting, "You must be that new Primitive." He watches Grimlock warily. Grimlock glances over at Cinder, and nods. "Uh, yeah. That me." he says. "Us new." and then he glances around. "Who am you?" he asks, crossing his arms across his chest. The black-colored vulpine shifts his weight slightly and idly digs the claws of one paw into the piece of metal. "Name's Cinder. I'm the resident tracker and demolitions expert. And what might *your* name be?" Grimlock hmms. "Me Grimlock." he explains, and then glances around. "You tracker? That good." he hmms- and finally crosses over to peer at the pictures put on the dartboards. "Can you find these guys?" Grimlock asks, pointing at Scorponok, for example. Cinder considers this. "I've never tried to track *them*, specifically, but I could if I wanted to." He eyes Grimlock suspiciously. "Why, what do you want to find them for?" Grimlock hnns. "Me Grimlock punch thems, that why." he says, nodding. "Me Grimlock good at punching stuff." he rummages around, digging out some half-empty energon cubes- tossing one in Cinder's general direction. <88-Cybertron> Decibel says, "This is Decibel your roving reporter and this is the Cybertron News Network! Todays top story: Chaos on the the roads, a 4,236 vehicle accident has been reported. With traffic tied up for over 200 miles it looks like a great time to try mass transit. No conformation just yet but word on the streets is an attempted stunt went horribly wrong. It would seem a 360 turn at over 500 mph is not the best thing to try on a crowed roadway." "In other news, reports are coming in of Cybertronians that seem out of touch. Wild claims have been made that the Grand Nexus should be in ruins, that Sentinel Prime is the inncorrent Prime and *gasp* that they did not know Straxus. Is this a new cult? An epidemic out of control? Tune in tomorrow as we bring you up to speed with all the news you need." Cinder watches the cube land in front of him. He reaches out his paw with a "thanks" and draws it closer to himself. "I could punch stuff too, if I wanted." Although that's kind of difficult when one doesn't have hands, but he doesn't mention that. "Anyway, I bet I could find Scorponok. Even without a tracker, he's pretty hard to miss." Grimlock grunts. "What 'bout other guys?" he asks- and he turns his attention to Alpha Trion. "How come him on dartboard? Him not look like septi-con." he sips at his cube a bit, and again gives a noncomittal grunt. Great, sub-grade energon. Figures. Cinder shrugs as best as a quadruped can. "Some of us don't like him. The boss sure doesn't." Grimlock hnnn. "So whut?" he glances around. "Am him Sentinel Prime GOOD at, uh...Prime stuff?" he says. "Him fight stuffs? Punch septi-cons? Do big speechy things? Primes is sposed to be speechy." Cinder snorts. "He can fight, and he *is*, to an extent, a good leader, but I can't recall the last time he actually gave a speech. And, I might add, most of us just plain don't like him." Grimlock nods at this. "Hnn. Kay." he says. "What 'bout you?" he asks- though he turns his attention back towards the dartboard again- leaning close to peer at the picture of Alpha Trion. He's got a beard, so he's important! "Me?" Cinder contemplates for a moment, the gaze of his optics drifting toward the ceiling. "Can't say I'm too fond of Sentinel, either. I'd rather have a more responsible leader who's *serious* about being the Matrix bearer." Grimlock stares for a few moments. "Wait. Him Chin-face have MATRIX? Me Grimlock thought that s'posed to make you smart n' stuff!" he shakes his head, and gulps down his energon. "Haw haw haw! Me Grimlock bet him Sentinel be REALLY dumb fore he get it!" A tiny smile appears on Cinder's muzzle. "Yes, that's right. Sentinel Prime has the Matrix. He doesn't really believe in the 'spiritual' aspect of it, however." He laps up a bit of his energon, after neglecting it for a while. Grimlock nods. "Hnn. Gotcha." he says- and finally looks back at the dartboard. "...Me Grimlock think me want talk to him Alpha Trion. Think you Cinder find him?" he asks. Cinder hms to himself and laps up some more energon. "I'm sure I could." Grimlock nods. "Hnn. Good. Me Grimlock do some other stuffs first. But then us go find him guy." he nods at the dartboard, as if it were a viewscreen directly to the Autobot sage. "...later." and with that said, Grimlock grunts, and tromps off to do...well, something besides lounging, apparently!